Tower Power
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Yet another smutty oneshot! Takes place sometime in Season 3 before the Governor mess. CARYL fic - You've been warned!


_**Here's yet another "smutshot" for you. I'm getting quite adept at these lol. I dedicate these to my ladies at Fans of CARYL. I love you girls! This takes place some time in Season 3 before all the Governor mess because who wants to deal with that when there's a naked Daryl in the room? Right? LOL...Reviews are appreciated and inspire me to do more of these little episodes...**_

...

Daryl took a swig out of the bottle of Jack Daniels he had swiped on the last run before taking another drag from his cigarette. He was sitting in the guard tower with his legs dangling from the railing. Tonight was his turn on night watch and he was looking forward to getting drunk off his ass. He wasn't really much of a drinker, that had been more Merle's area of expertise, but he did enjoy a good drink every now and again. Especially on a night like tonight when the night air had a certain biting cold to it. The liquor slid down his throat easily, warming him from the inside out. He was feeling pretty good for the first time in a long time.

"Cheers brother!" Daryl held up the half empty bottle of Jack in a salute to his brother Merle who was no longer with them, but whom Daryl still found himself talking to when he was alone.

He stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete and pushed his way to his feet as the door to the stairs opened and Carol walked inside of the tiny room. Daryl squinted at her and wondered if he was dreaming. Carol never came up here with him this late at night. She should have been in bed hours ago.

"What tha hell ya doin' up?" He asked.

Carol rubbed her arms and shivered from the cold. She held out a blanket to him, "I was laying inside and I thought about how cold it was out and how you didn't have a blanket up here," She said.

Daryl took the blanket and opened it before draping it across her shoulders, "Gonna catch a fuckin' cold. Always thinkin' 'bout someone else before ya own self," Daryl muttered.

Carol smiled at him and then leaned closer, sniffing him, "Daryl Dixon, are you drinking?" She asked suspiciously.

Daryl kept the liquor bottle behind his back and cleared his throat, "No. Why'd ya think a thing like that?"

Carol raised a brow and ducked around him before he could stop her. The liquor was slowing his reflexes down a bit. She grabbed the bottle from his hands triumphantly.

"You've been holding out!" She exclaimed.

Daryl frowned, "What?" Carol tipped the bottle back and took a swig, covering her mouth with her hand to cough a little. Daryl swiped the bottle back, "Ya don't need ta be out here drinkin'," He grumbled.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow, "And you do?" She asked haughtily. "I bet I could hold my liquor better than you," She dared.

He paused in the act of taking another sip and stared at her. She probably weighed a buck twenty-five soaking wet and she thought that she could drink _him_ under the table? He snorted, "Yer a lightweight. You'd never make it," He insisted.

Carol stared at him without blinking, "Alright. Let's make a bet. If I make it, then you have to do one thing for me and if I don't then I'll do one thing for you," She said.

Daryl eyed her warily, "What kinda thing?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Whatever we come up with I suppose."

Daryl peered out into the night and then down at his bottle as he thought about it. He supposed that if she was going to drink some then at least he would rather her do it up there with him around than with someone else. He wasn't so sure about her ability to hold it down though, but he wanted to see how she fared come morning.

"Alright," He said finally.

"Deal," Carol said and stuck her hand out.

He placed his large hand over hers and shook it gently. Then he fumbled around in the desk they had sitting in the corner and found the two cups they kept there for water. He filled them both up with the same amount of liquor and handed one to her. She accepted it and he lifted a brow at her in question.

"Ya gonna drink it or not?" He asked.

"Was waiting on you," She replied. "But if you need me to show you how it's done then I'll go first."

He snorted, "Man, yer sassy tonight. Ya get laid or somethin'?" He asked before he had really thought about it.

Her eyes widened and she blushed a little before chugging her drink, "No," She replied softly.

He cleared his throat and tipped back his cup, downing the liquid warmth. They ventured out to the railing as they drank and sat in companionable silence as they drank cup after cup.

Suddenly Carol let out a peal of laughter and Daryl turned his head to look at her with an amused but curious expression, "What tha hell is so fuckin' funny?" He asked.

She snickered and lay back on the floor, letting out a sigh, "Nothing," She said.

He turned to frown down at her, "Spill it."

She wiped at her eyes, "It's nothing, really. I just remembered the last time I had hard liquor. I was in high school and trying to impress this guy so I tried to match him shot for shot. It was going good too until I threw up all over his shoes," She said. "I hadn't even drank that much and as it turns out I was coming down with the flu. Needless to say _that_ night ended quickly," She said.

Daryl chuckled, "That's fuckin' gross," He said.

Carol shoved him in the arm lightly, "Come on, you know it's romantic!" She teased.

He shook his head and lay back next to her so that their heads were almost touching, "Ya ain't gonna make it," He muttered. "Give it up."

She scoffed, "You're just scared I'm going to win and make you do something you don't wanna do!"

Daryl snorted, "Ain't too much shit in this world I ain't done nor scared ta do," He commented.

Carol leaned up onto her elbow and stared at him, "Prove it."

He stared at her, "Prove it how?" He asked suspiciously.

"Kiss me," She dared.

He snorted and chuckled, but then stopped at her serious expression, "Ya fuckin' serious right now?"

She nodded, "Dead serious. I double dog dare you Dixon," She pointed her finger into his chest as he gaped at her.

"That's high school shit," He muttered.

"Stop avoiding the subject," Carol countered.

Daryl sighed and shrugged, "Fine. I do it an' then ya gonna shut up?" She nodded and he leaned in slowly, his breathing becoming slightly labored. He was nervous as hell, but he didn't want her to know that. If she knew that he actually _wanted _to kiss her it would fuck things up between them he just knew it. His lips touched hers hesitantly at first and then slightly harder as she scooted closer to him. He only intended to keep the kiss surface deep, but his tongue was in her mouth before he even realized what they were doing. Then Carol let out a little moan and Daryl lost a little bit of control.

"Carol," He ground out as she moved to kiss his neck.

Her tongue was causing his cock to bulge against the zipper of his jeans and he struggled to maintain his sanity. She shifted and straddled his body, staring down at him sensually. "I'll stop if you want me to," She whispered.

Daryl was captivated by the picture she painted on top of him. He could make out the the hardness of her nipples through her paper thin bra and her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses. He struggled within himself until she ground her hips against him lightly and he reached up to grip her hips with his hands roughly. Finally he shook his head, "Don't stop."

She looked relieved and then she lifted her shirt up and over her head, tossing it behind her to the floor. He watched with eyes that were half closed as she reached behind her back to undo her bra which joined her shirt moments later. He stared at her breasts, his breath catching in his throat. She grabbed his hands with hers and placed them on her chest over her breasts. He squeezed them and rolled her nipples between his fingers before sitting up and burying his face between them to breathe in her scent. Her hands fluttered to the hem of his shirt and he froze, his eyes darting up to hers. She knew of his scars. He had told her about them before when they had had one of their more serious discussions, but he still didn't know if he was ready for her to see them yet.

"Trust me Daryl," She whispered gently.

Finally he nodded and she lifted it over his head. He rolled her over, wanting to take the lead and placed his hands on either side of her head, holding himself above her so that his weight wouldn't crush her. She wrapped her hands around his biceps and squeezed. He closed his eyes and dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on the taut peak like a babe seeking milk from its mother. She writhed beneath him and when he pulled away her hands drifted to the button on his jeans.

"Take your jeans off. I want to see you," She demanded.

He snorted at her, "Ya like bein' in control, huh?"

She blushed a little and then nodded, "It's nice," She admitted.

He let her tiny fingers unbutton his jeans and then he climbed to his feet to slip them off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath it and he rarely did. Boxers felt too restraining to him and most of the time he went commando. He nudged her foot with his, "Yer turn Xena," He said.

She snorted and climbed to her feet to follow suit and in minutes they were both naked and studying each others bodies silently. He closed the gap between them this time and circled her slowly. She eyed him warily, "Daryl Dixon. What are you doing?"

He smirked, "Circlin' my prey. Keep quiet woman," He muttered.

He grabbed her suddenly and smothered her startled cry with his lips. He rubbed his hands over her belly and around to her ass, cupping her gently. Walking them backwards, he pressed her against the wall before easing his finger inside of her slowly. He remembered a whole conversation he and Merle had had about getting a woman off. He had been pretending not to listen, when in reality he had been mentally storing the information away. His brother might have been an asshole in a lot of areas, but he had been admittedly good with women. Daryl tried to remember everything he had heard over the years as he circled his finger inside of her. He nudged his knee between her legs to keep her steady and watched her expressions. She had her eyes closed and her lips parted so he felt like he was doing something right at least. She moaned a little as his finger encountered a little nub of skin and he circled over it slowly, watching as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Her hands clutched at his arms, "Oh God...Daryl!" She cried.

He felt her body start to shake and then she slid along the wall a little before his hand caught her. She contracted against his finger and the wetness poured over his hand as he continued to rub her in her magic spot. Finally he pulled away and her eyelids fluttered open. He held up his fingers and looked for somewhere to wipe them. Then he shrugged and locking eyes with her, he sucked them clean one by one with his mouth. She tasted good and he groaned silently. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him backwards to the floor. Then she climbed over him and slid down on his hard length without any warning she was about to do so. He hissed in a breath as her tight warmth enveloped him.

"Fuck, Carol!" He hissed.

She grinned at him and began to lift up and down on him slowly. He pumped his hips into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. His hands gravitated to her hips and he held her steady as they rocked together in unison. His eyes traveled the length of her body and he stuck his finger just inside her slit to tease her. He searched for and found the little nub and rubbed it, making her gasp. He grunted as his control started to slip and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Rubbing his fingers back and forth over the nub he stared at her darkly, "Can't hold out much longer," He ground out between clenched teeth.

She bit her lip and rocked forward, her mouth falling open and when she convulsed around his throbbing member he couldn't hold it any longer. He felt his body tighten and he spilled himself inside of her, groaning a little from the action. Carol fell forward onto him as their bodies quivered against each other. They lay there in silence until their heartbeat finally began to slow and then she pulled off of him slowly, wincing a little. She looked around for a towel and when she didn't find anything she grabbed his shirt and wiped herself clean.

Carol smirked at him, "Guess you'll have to go shirtless Dixon," She commented.

He snorted as he sat up, "Fuck that. Guess you'll hafta bring me anotha shirt," He said.

She walked up to him and leaned down to plant a quick kiss to his lips, "I guess I proved to you that I could hold my liquor after all, huh?" She said as she began to get dressed.

He scoffed and reached for his jeans while lighting a cigarette, "Ya did alright for a lightweight," He admitted.

She smiled and then her expression turned serious for a moment, "Are we okay?"

He thought about that. He didn't really want anything to change, but he wouldn't mind being with her more like this either. He nodded, "Yeah. We're good."

She let out a relieved breath and slipped on her shoes, "I'll bring you back a shirt Dixon," She said with a smile.

He shook his head as she disappeared down the steps and he walked out to the rail to look out into the night. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sounds of her retching and he chuckled knowing that she had indeed lost the bet after all. He might just have to call in that win at a later date.

...

**Review?**


End file.
